


Captivated

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Human You, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Captivated

Blue eyes met your own amongst the sea of drunken people. You were drawn to the purity behind them, they were impossibly blue; you felt as though you were drowning in them. You broke eye contact, looking across the dance floor to where your friends were grinding on a guy who looked as if he was a model from GQ. You sighed and drank the last droplets of your drink, before making your way through the crowd of people to the bathroom. You were currently resenting your friends. They’d forced you to come out, claiming you didn’t go out enough, despite being out every day since the start of summer break. They forced you to this shitty nightclub that reeked of sexual tension from the 17 year olds that were getting served. Your mind drifted back to blue eyes, how innocent and uncomfortable he looked. You shook him out of your mind, he was likely part of the 99.9% of people who had come looking for a quick hook up, while you were the 0.01%, who wanted little more than to forget the voices in your head for another night.

 

The bathroom was filthy. Various questionable substances covered the toilet itself, as well as the rest of the bathroom area. You turned on the faucet and washed some cool water over your face, looking up. The bags beneath your eyes were bigger than previously, you didn’t belong in the bar. You looked over when the door burst open, followed by the giggle of your friend.   
“Oh! Hey (Y/N)” She slurred, leaning against the model she was grinding against earlier. The rest of your friends must have found others.   
“This is Michael” She smirked, though you had a suspicion that he had lied about his name, but you didn’t know why.   
“Oh” You said, showing how uninterested you were. You walked out of the room a minute later, going back to your seat on the bar, ordering another drink. You looked over to where you’d previously seen the blue eyes, unable to understand why you were disheartened when you couldn’t see anyone. You paid for your drink, making the promise to yourself that it would be your last, and you could no longer give a fuck about what your friends would say. You wanted to be at home. They would never understand. You could barely understand it yourself, how could you expect anyone else to understand it. You had days when you felt amazing, on a high that you could never come down from. But you always would. You’d hit the ground as if you fell from space, and it would take you days to get back to level. This cycle would repeat and no matter what you tried, nothing would help. You had considered therapy but when you saw the price of it, you quickly decided that you would rather have the money to eat than be mentally okay. Looking down to the bar, you looked over the various initials that had been scratched into it. You could see your own, not too far from where you’re sat. The initials next to them are scratched out, but the image still brings back the bad memories of your past.

 

You were young, happy and in love. You had everything going for you: friends, a loving partner, and you had amazing grades. Until that day. It was valentine’s day, and you’d planned to surprise your partner, with what would’ve been your first time having sex. Except, when his mom answered the door, her eyes widened. She stuttered out what was obviously a fake excuse. You walked past her and up to the bedroom you had often spent time in, and you didn’t have to go in to hear the loud moans that could be heard from the room. You didn’t have to go in, you didn’t need to see the sight of your first love with a stranger, but you chose to. You regretted it, but it gave you enough of answer. You left and made your way back home. You spent the night curled up with your father, a tub of ice cream and a shitty horror movie. You saddened as your mind went to your father. He’d died a few years back, just as you were coming out of your first depression. They still don’t know the cause of the events, even now. It’s as if he was possessed, went on a murder spree before killing himself. His body was found by a little old lady, and it caused her to have a heart attack. You’d found out in the worst way, and it caused you to fall back into a depression that you still haven’t come out of. A gravelly voice saved you from falling into the depression again.   
“Can I get you a drink?”

 

Looking up, you met the blue eyes that had been on your mind all night. The rest of his face was just as breath – taking. He had ruffled dark hair, a strong jaw line and a scruff on his jaws. His outfit didn’t seem to match the face. He was wearing a trench coat over a suit with a tie that was just as blue as his eyes. It was as if he’d stolen the words right from your mouth, you could do little more than nod. The stranger smiled and sat down beside you.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.   
“I’m (Y/N), and you are?” You responded.   
“My vessel is named James, though you can call me Castiel” He said. _Weird._ You watched as the bartender walked over and took the order, taking the $10 from Castiel, or James, or whatever he’s called. You sighed and looked to the initials carved initials, as well as the remnants of the other initials until there was no evidence of them ever being there.   
“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly. You shrugged.  
“Getting rid of my past” You shrugged, watching as the bartender brought over the beers. You looked to the stranger.   
“So…It’s a pretty small town and I’ve never seen you before. What brought you through here?” You asked.   
“Oh uh…work” Castiel said. You nodded and looked down.   
“What’s it like living here?” He asked curiously.   
“Shit. I see the guy who cheated on me every day, everything reminds me of my father and…and I’m telling you too much” You said. Castiel frowned.   
“Are you?” He responded. You nodded.  
“Yeah, you’ve probably come to hook up with someone, not listen to my depressing life story” You sighed.   
“I have to say, you’re wrong on both of them things. I do not find the appeal of being naked and pressed against another body. I like talking to people” Castiel said, and it surprised you. Surely a man of his appearance had many girls swooning over him. If it wasn’t for your past, you would likely be swooning yourself. But you didn’t. You were able to control yourself.   
“Would you like to move to a booth?” He asked, glaring when a guy stumbled into you. You shrugged and nodded.  
“Sure”

 

Castiel, or James, was the complete opposite of what you’d expected. He was from out of town, only a few years older than you and the more you got to know him, the more you wanted to spend time with him. The bar was emptying when the guy your friend was with came over.  
“Hey Cas, we – oh, hello” He said, not seeing you.   
“Hi” You said. You didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to know that he was leaving. You sighed and drank your beer.  
“Well, it was nice getting to know you, Castiel” You said. You watched Castiel throw a glare to Dean, but it didn’t stop you from getting up and moving. You picked up your bag and started to make your way back home. The cold air quickly sobered you and you were pulling your phone out when you heard a voice behind you, calling you. You turned around and saw the stranger running towards you. You must’ve blinked because one minute he was a few hundred metres away, the next he was in front of you. He pulled your body against his own, cupping your cheek and kissing you deeply. You melted into the kiss and all of the promises you made to yourself about never falling in love again, they left. You didn’t even care. You wanted nothing more than to have this man in your life.   
“Come with us. You made it clear to me that you don’t want to be here anymore. Come with us. Come with me” He said. You shrugged.   
“My friend-” You started.  
“The same friends who forced you to come out and then left you alone all night?” He countered your point. You nodded.   
“Who’s ‘us’?” You asked curiously. He snapped his fingers and you were in a dusty building, two men sat in front of you and you vaguely recognise one of them from the bar tonight.   
“Dean, Sam, meet (Y/N)” Castiel said.   
“Well hey there” Dean said, winking. Castiel tensed behind you and you didn’t know what to do.   
“Don’t worry, (Y/N)” The other man, who you presumed to be Sam, spoke with a soft voice, not taking his eyes from the book in front of him.  
“Can I just ask how the fuck did I end up here? I swear I was outside of the bar a second ago? Did you spike my drink?” You asked, turning to Castiel.

“Did I…what?” He asked.   
“He’s an angel, probably thinks spiking a drink consists of shaping it or some shit” Dean said.   
“Excuse me, what?” You said.   
“Yeah, everything you thought didn’t exist? Well it does. He’s an angel” Dean said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. You spun around on the spot for several minutes.   
“What the fuck” You murmured. The taller guy chuckled.   
“Dean, I think you’ve broken her. If you’re bringing an outsider into this world, you need to ease them into it” Sam said. You looked up when a blonde woman walked in. She went to sit beside the tallest guy, kissing his cheek gently.   
“Hey Sammy, who’s this?” She asked.   
“(Y/N). Cas met her” Sam said.   
“Hi, I’m Jess” She smiled

“Would be nice to have another girl around here, it’s so manly” She said, while moving to take your hand and leading you down a corridor.   
“Alright, we need to get to know each other. Movie night? I have some popcorn and candy, and can get a couple of beers” She offered. You shrugged.   
“I uh…I don’t know…I don’t really ‘get to know’ people” You shrugged.   
“Yeah, no we’re changing that” She said. You chuckled slightly and smiled.   
“Thanks I guess” You said.

 

You found out that Jess had met Sam at college, he’d studied Law and she’d studied Medicine. While she’d wanted to go onto being a nurse, when she had found out about Sam and Dean’s real life, she took the role as their carer. She had apparently died earlier in her life, when she was at college. Somehow, she’d been brought back, her and Sam got a quick marriage in a chapel and while they didn’t have a real honeymoon, Jess admitted to you that she would never change it, for anyone. You could see how much she loved Sam, you wished you could have that for you.   
“That’s enough about me, tell me about you” She said.  
“Well my name is (Your Full Name), I’m 34, I’m from a shitty little town and had a shitty little life” You shrugged. Jess tilted her head.   
“My first love cheated on me, on Valentine’s Day…my dad was found dead, in a weird situation” You sighed.  
“What do you mean, weird?” She asked.  
“He like…got possessed” You shrugged. Jess’ eyes widened.   
“Did he get possessed?” She asked. You shrugged.  
“Probably” You shrugged.   
“I wouldn’t know…this is all so new to me. I don’t even know if you’re all telling the truth, it could be some elaborate hoax for all I know” You shrugged.  
“That’s what I thought at first. I was normal, ish. Had a normal family, normal friends. And then, one night, I got killed. Some demon bitch, got sent to Hell…” She shrugged.   
“But I promise you, this is all real” She said. Though you were hesitant, the look in her eyes made you feel that she wasn’t lying.   
“What do you think of Cas?” She asked.   
“He seems…interesting” You said. Jess chuckled and smiled.   
“He struggles with social situations, but he’s a sweetie at heart” She smiled. You nodded and looked up when Sam walked in. He leant down and kissed Jess before stripping himself of his t-shirt. You looked away, avoiding staring for too long.

“N-nice tattoo” You stuttered. Sam smiled.  
“Oh, thanks. Kinda need it in this life. Topic of which…” He trailed off.   
“I can take her tomorrow” Jess said. You looked between the pair for a few moments, eyes avoiding Sam’s boxer shorts when he stripped of his jeans.   
“Alright” Sam said, pulling some grey sweatpants on.   
“I should go shower” You said, adjusting yourself in your dress slightly.   
“I’ll show you where the bathroom is. Have you got some clothes?”She asked. You shook your head and bit your lip.   
“Alright, come with me” She said. You nodded and stood awkwardly. She lead you back through the winding corridors, finding Dean and Castiel in the main area.   
“Hey Cas, uh (Y/N) needs close. I don’t know if you want to transport her clothes across?” Jess said. Castiel spun around on the spot and smiled to you, nodding.  
“I can do that” He said, snapping his fingers.   
“(Y/N), where do you want to sleep? Cas doesn’t exactly have a room, but you can have the one next to me and Sam, next to Dean or next to the bathroom” Jess asked. You shrugged.   
“I don’t mind” You said. Jess nodded.  
“Bathroom then” She said. You nodded and smiled, looking to Castiel.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked you. You shrugged.   
“It’s a different life to what I’m used to” You shrugged. He nodded and smiled, moving to hug you gently. You leant into the touch, shifting when you realised that your outfit had changed. Looking down, you were wearing some fluffy sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt.   
“Go grab a shower, I’ll set your room up” He said softly. Nodding, you followed him and Jess to the bathroom and living quarters.   
“Bathroom is here, your room is there” Jess said. You nodded.   
“Is there a map around here?” You chuckled. Jess smiled.   
“Cas can sort that issue out, he did for me” She said, looking up when Sam walked by.  
“Where are you going?” She smirked. Sam’s smirk was just as dirty as hers. Shifting on the spot, you turned to the bathroom. Jess was quickly dragged away by Sam, leaving you and Castiel alone. He move close to you, kissing you again. You melted into the kiss, barely holding your body up. You melted into the kiss, the control you held over your body was melting away. Your leg raised, of its own accord, it wound itself around Castiel’s thigh. A moan left the back of your throat, you didn’t even know it was you.   
“Fuck” Castiel muttered, pulling away when he realised you were beginning to loose breath. He dipped his head down and nipped at your neck. You groaned and moved to lean against the wall, head falling back against the wall with a thud. You could feel his black slacks tighten against you.   
“Fuck” You whimpered. He moaned and rolled his hips. Reaching back, you opened the bathroom door and stumbled in with him, tugging at his coat until it was down at the floor. It was like you’d lost all inhibitions, all the promises you made to yourself was gone. You were captivated by this man.   
“Too many layers” You grumbled, attempting to unbutton his shirt, while his jacket was still on his body. He chuckled and snapped his fingers, making you both standing in your underwear. You shivered slightly. Castiel reached over you and turned the shower on. Biting your lip, you reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, watching the fabric slip off your shoulders and fall to the floor. Castiel’s eyes lingered on your chest, making you shift slightly.  
“You’re gorgeous” He muttered, darting forward to kiss you again. You reached down and removed your underwear, while he nudged his own boxer shorts down, backing you both into the stall. He groaned and nipped your neck, trailing his hand down your body. His fingers found your sodden mounds. He smirked.   
“So wet for me” He spoke, voice soft and deep. You rolled against his hand, whimpering.   
“Do you want this?” He asked, blue eyes meeting your own. Despite the lust clouding them, you could see the seriousness. You nodded and bit your lip.   
“Yeah…just…go slow” You said. Castiel nodded and slowly pumped one finger into you. Long and slender, his finger reached a new depth in you. You rolled your hips, gripping his arm. Another finger was added, spreading you slightly. Castiel leant up and kissed you deeply, thrusting his fingers into you, hitting your sweet spot each time. You moaned and tightened around him slightly. It’d been so long since you’d been with anyone, the slightest stimulation had your knees weakening and an orgasm rapidly approaching.   
“Fuck I’m close” You cried out, orgasm hitting you like a freight train. Your body weakened, collapsing against the wall in the midst of your orgasm.   
“Good?” Castiel asked, washing his fingers. You nodded and moaned, reaching forward. He was hard and solid in your hand, a grunt leaving his mouth as you stroked him. Biting your lip, you pulled his hips close. He lined up, before looking up to you.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled. Smiling, Castiel slowly pushed in, while kissing you, swallowing your moans. You cried out, clenching around him. Castiel’s hips met your own, the wet skin making the slick slide so much better.   
“Fuck” You whispered, trailing a hand down Castiel’s chest. He groaned and slowly pulled out, leaving barely the head in, before pistoning his hips forward, fucking into you hard. He hit deep and you were delirious. Your hands scraped over his back, leaving welts that covered the pale skin. Already sensitive, it didn’t take long for you to come for a second time, head falling to his shoulder. Castiel grunted as he came with a nip to your neck. Snapping his fingers, the surroundings changed and you were in a bed, curled close to Castiel. Smiling, you kissed him gently and curled close, the voices stopping for just one night.


End file.
